Don't Go Into the Woods
by Dreaming n Watercolors
Summary: Legolas secretly visits what he used to call Middle-earth & has a brief innocent encounter with a girl in the woods. I believe he's observed Men for ages even learning the language & curious, he's drawn back or perhaps he never left. What do you think?


**Don't Go Into the Woods – By Dreaming N Watercolors**

**Disclaimer** – I do not own, or make any profit from the wonderful characters of Mr. J. R. R. Tolkien.

**A/N** - I have nothing but respect for Mr. Tolkien's ingenious creations but I have to admit that I have much love for Peter Jackson's version of Legolas.

**Dedication** – To my good friend ElvenPrincess89.

**Summary** – A brief modern day meeting of a visiting Elf in England.

"Don't go too far from the house, Ebony and don't go into the woods!"

I looked at my mother and rolled my eyes. If she told me that one more time I thought I was going to hurl. I just said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," which, thankfully, she didn't hear because if she had I would've been grounded for the rest of my teenage years – meaning the next four years of my life since I'm 14 and plan on going away to college when I turn 18.

I was with my 13-year-old cousin, Toshi who said, "She sure does boss you around a lot."

Toshi's a West Indian Briton. I think that's how you spell it. She sounds like someone on one of those British TV shows on PBS that no one ever watches. She calls sweaters jumpers, french fries chips and the bathroom a loo – why I don't know. Everything's 'keen' or 'brilliant' and she says 'laters' for goodbye instead of 'later' like we do in America. It's really kind of funny but kind of cool too in a way.

I try not to laugh at her when it's funny but sometimes she seems a little uppity with her very proper accent and I can't help myself. I just don't tell her what I'm laughing at 'cause it's not every day I get to visit her in England you know. I got to visit her over the summer for a few weeks so I really tried to be as nice as I could be. I let most of the things she says in her perfectly, perfect, and properly, proper accent slide.

It's funny because people back in the "States" think I talk 'proper' but that's probably because I don't talk like some of the African Americans they see in movies. I went with Toshi to see the movie "Malibu's Most Wanted" and we laughed all the way through the movie. It was hilarious and just goes to show you how people perceive other people that are different – like me. I'm bi-racial so sometimes people look at me differently but I don't let it faze me – who cares? Anyway I highly recommend that movie.

Toshi's mother is a worrywart. She's my aunt Sarafina, my favorite aunt – okay, my only aunt but whatever. Like she's really afraid of the woods behind her house. Toshi told me they haven't stepped foot into the woods not even once. She thinks worse things than lions and bears live there. I thought she was joking but she was dead serious. I'm thinking this is the 21st century grow up! But I didn't tell her that though I started to.

What I did say was – "My mother might boss me around but at least she'll let me go into the woods. That just doesn't make any sense!"

"By yourself? Aunt Carmen? Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Okay, maybe not by myself but she'd let me go if I was with someone."

"Well I dare you to go into the woods!"

I just laughed. I never took dares. Dares were stupid and I told her that.

"You're just scared," Toshi said in her 'cute' little ol' English accent making me want to squeeze her and hug her all over! Yeah right!

She could really get on my nerves but I had to laugh because she was so cute and funny and annoying all at once. But it does explain how I came to be in the woods that night. I don't know why I took her up on her dare. Well, I guess to prove a point to myself. I didn't let her know I was going into the woods. Right after dinner I just sneaked out of the house. Everyone was just talking and laughing not paying any attention to me.

So I was walking along looking at the flowers and trees and stuff when I realized the sun was setting and I didn't know where I was. Stupid, stupid! So there I was completely lost and it was getting dark! I was scared already but when I heard some kind of rustling behind me I was friggin' petrified! Shoot, no kidding – you would've been too! I would've run but where was I going to go? Deeper into the woods? So instead I screamed.

Like – "Help! Help!" kind of scream. I wouldn't tell Tosh and it really wasn't 'help, help' more like an extremely loud really high pitched and completely pathetic – "HELP!"

Then just when I thought things couldn't get any worse I was dead wrong. I heard someone say something and they were right behind me!

"Are you lost?" is what the voice said.

All I could think was that I was going to die, that my Aunt Sarafina was right and now some crazy old woman was going to kill me. I could just see her now, an old, crazy, warty faced witch leering from behind a tree with a big old black cauldron clutched behind her back while she smiled toothlessly and really gleefully at the thought of have fresh teenage girl for supper.

Okay you can see how scared I was. My throat was so dry I couldn't even swallow. I told myself I wouldn't run which justified the fact that I was rooted to the spot. I kept telling myself there wasn't any reason to be afraid but it wasn't working. I tried to stand there trying to look all casual and stuff but I knew I wasn't fooling anyone. And then I heard the voice again!

"Are you lost?"

It wasn't a woman but a guy! I don't know if I was really stupid or something but I still didn't run I just started talking to him. Okay, think of any scary movie here and insert stupid bimbo – namely me.

I said, "Yeah, I think I am." – Either that or I was crazy 'cause I was talking to someone I couldn't even see when I should've been hightailing it out of there like Freddy or Jason was after me! But noooo! I had to act all tough and stand my ground – like an idiot waiting to be chopped up or worse!

He didn't seem all that happy with me either 'cause he sighed kinda heavy like he was thinking, "Oh brother!" But at least it didn't sound like the 'Man! Now I gotta kill her!' kind of sigh. But then he jumped out of a tree – I mean I saw something leap over me and he landed right in front of me! If I was scared before I thought I was going to have a heart attack then! That was some scary stuff! I was too young to have a heart attack and then I thought, '_I want my mommy_!' That's how scared I was!

He was dressed in some weird green and brown outfit looking like Robin Hood or something out of a book or a movie. He had long blond hair with a thin plaits on both sides of his head caught up in the back. His eyes were a really unique grey, and he was pale, and pretty if you can call a man pretty. He was actually beautiful and I'm not kidding. He looked young too, like he was in his twenties and boy was he fine! The only thing I thought was kinda different were his ears. They were – well, they were pointy! But in a cute kind of way, that is if you like pointy ears but I am not lying, he looked so good ears just didn't matter!

"I will help you find your way back if you promise not to mention to anyone that you have seen me," he said with a bit of a frown.

So he wasn't as annoyed as I thought he was – that was good. But all I could do was stare at him, I honestly couldn't help it. I mean he had pointy ears! Not to mention that I noticed he had a thingy of arrows and a bow strapped to his back! Quiver of arrows I think it's called but then I'm thinking, 'Wait a minute! Back up!' And then I saw what looked like a couple of long knives or something too! I didn't know what to make of this guy all Robin Hooded out but I did stop staring or at least I attempted to. I mean he was carrying a whole arsenal on his back!

"Um, if you'd help me get back home I'd really appreciate it and I promise I won't tell anyone I saw you. I don't really know a lot of people to tell anyway. I mean I wouldn't want anyone – I mean I shouldn't even be here and I don't want anyone to know I was stupid enough to get lost and all." I was talking too fast, not even thinking too clearly. All I wanted was for him to be nice and let me go.

"You speak in a strange manner. What is your name?"

"Um, ah, I'm Ebony," I stuttered even though I didn't have a clue what he meant. Was he just not used to talking to stupid, scared-crazy girls in the middle of the wood?

"You are not from here are you?" He asked me and looked at me as if I were a freak or something.

"No! I'm from America," I snapped even though I didn't mean to be rude. I couldn't help it.

"I have heard of the New World America. New Amsterdam it was called," he said with the prettiest smile I've ever seen on a man.

I think I was staring with my mouth wide open when I nodded. He obviously hadn't been sleeping in his history classes.

"I have not ventured there and perhaps never will," he said so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

"It's okay," I said for lack of anything else to say.

"Is it as lovely as these woods?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. I mean there're a lot of woods and deserts and plains, and lakes. All kinds of things – you name it and America's got it."

"You cross the seas to get there do you not?"

"Yeah." I wondered why he was playing 20 questions but I didn't say anything. I was just hoping he'd start walking or just let me go.

He tilted his head a bit and looked at me again real strange. I didn't mean to be so annoyed but I guess I was still pretty scared. I mean just because you're a very beautiful – handsome man – doesn't mean you can't be a homicidal killer secretly living in the woods hiding from the cops or 'bobbies' as Tosh calls 'em.

"You are very young and very different although I have seen one who looks somewhat like you. There is a family at the edge of the wood there; they have a daughter whom you remind me of."

"Toshi! She's my cousin," I told him, glad he knew where they lived.

He was quiet for a while as if he was debating whether to kill me now or later but then he smiled, started walking and said – "I am Legolas. I will show you the way back to your family."

I nodded. We walked quietly for only a few seconds before he was asking more questions. And just when I was beginning to feel better about trusting this stranger!

"Are all people from America like you?"

"No!" I snapped again but then I looked real sorry or at least I tried to and I said, "There're a lot of different types of people where I come from, Hispanics, Asians, Whites, Blacks, Native Americans, Indians, Europeans – all kinds."

"What are Hispanics?" He asked, really interested.

"They're from Mexico in South America."

"There is a South America too?"

Did I say he'd been paying attention in history? Hah! I was getting tired of all the history talk so I changed the subject.

"What did you say your name was?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood although it has been many years since last I saw that forest."

"Why?"

"It has been torn down, most of it by the foolish race of Men," he stopped in his tracks when he said that and looked at me funny again.

I felt a huge lump in my throat. Like, was he going to kill me now? I mean wasn't he a man too or was he just plain crazy? I hated myself for thinking that because now I realized I was with a real live psycho! I was lost in the woods with a crazy – although totally gorgeous – psycho and he was going to kill me because I came from the race of men!

You don't know how relieved I was when I heard him laugh all of a sudden or chuckle I guess and then he started walking again. After awhile I thought maybe I knew where I was but I was probably just trying to fool myself into having a false sense of security. I mean it was dark now. Except when I looked at this Legolas guy he was kind of glowing and it wasn't quite as dark as everywhere else. That was freaky but I didn't say anything, didn't say a word, just kept walking. Walking and not thinking. Or trying hard not to think. Long knives. Bow and arrows. Didn't think he was human. I was praying I wouldn't die!

"No one has ever seen me when I have come back," he was saying quietly. I had to strain to hear him. "I thought to see what is new but it is all full of darkness and foul things."

"Not everything's dark and foul, Mr. Lego—um—what did you say your name was again?"

"Legolas! I am the son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, the Woodland Realm of long ago." He stopped and looked at me with a frown on his oh so handsome face. "It is not to everyone that I tell who I am. It is something many have no need to know. I have trusted you with this in telling you who I am. Have I trusted you in error?"

"No," I gulped. "No, Legolas. It's a nice name. Different."

"No more different than Ebony."

I shrugged. "I guess you're right."

He laughed. "Ebony, I was allowed to come back for a short time but I was not to let anyone see me. You must give me your word that you will not tell anyone, not even your cousin."

"Okay. I promise, but why? I mean you aren't wanted – I mean okay, sure. I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you."

"So you're . . . um . . . going back home or something?"

"Back to my home, yes."

"And where's that?"

"The Undying Lands. Valinor."

"Uh huh. So . . . uh . . . where's that at?"

"It is far from here. A place that is both beautiful beyond imagination and everlasting – very different from Middle-earth."

"Middle-earth?"

He laughed. "I forgot that it is called only earth now but to me it is still Middle-earth."

"You're . . . very . . . different," I said but he just smiled and kept walking.

"I have seen many changes here. I am very old. Older than many of these trees, Ebony."

"I can hardly believe that!" I said without thinking.

He stopped and looked at me. "It is the truth though not one I would reveal to many."

"Why tell me then?"

"I have not spoken to neither Man nor any other creature since I arrived in Mid – here. It is good to talk to a lovely young maiden."

"Um . . . thanks."

"But I will be leaving these woods soon so perhaps there is no harm in revealing myself to you."

"I appreciate that," I said hoping that was the right thing to say.

"I come less and less to the woods of my youth. What once was can be no more I fear. What madness has taken hold of men I cannot understand. Soon there will be no trees left to cherish. This may be my last visit here. I do not know but if it is to be so I wish to have at least made a friend in you, Ebony."

"You have," I said and I found I really meant it. He was odd, pretty but still odd but I still liked him.

"Will you tell your family of me?"

"I thought you didn't want me to?"

"Will you?"

"No!" I knew I wouldn't. His dark grey eyes seemed to bore into me like reading my mind or something.

"No I won't. I meant what I said. Your secret's safe with me, I gave you my word." I told him.

He smiled his beautiful smile and when I looked away I saw we were at the edge of the woods almost. There were lights blinking in the distance – my Aunt Sarafina's house! He stopped and his hand came up to my face and I froze in my tracks. His fingers ran very lightly over my face and he just looked at me kinda sad. I think my heart stopped beating for a minute. I didn't know what to think.

"Your skin is like soft velvet and much like the color of Aragorn who spent much time in the sun."

"Who's Aragorn?"

"An old friend long dead."

"Oh – I'm sorry."

"You have a good heart, Ebony and I believe you."

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just nodded my head.

"I must part with you here," he said quietly.

I didn't want him to go – not yet. I don't know why all I knew is that I just didn't only I didn't know what to say or do. Then he leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. I felt kinda embarrassed and, well kinda happy too. His lips were soft and warm and it just made me feel really good. I don't know why being kissed by a stranger in the woods would make me feel like that especially since I'd first thought he was going to eat me or kill me, but it was like a gift or something. I don't know how to explain it right – it just made me feel really good and kinda special even.

"Farewell, Ebony. You will be safe now but do not venture into the forest alone again."

All I could do was wave. I felt sad and somehow lonely as I watched him go back into the dark woods.

"Bye! And thank you, Legolas!" I finally shouted but he was already gone.

I heard my mother calling me and I ran out of the woods. She grabbed me and hugged me and asked me what I'd thought I was doing. She went on and on but I barely remember her questions. I kept thinking about Legolas. I don't know why but for some reason I felt really good and really sad too. I wanted to cry and laugh and I wanted to run back into the woods. I wanted to ask him if he was hungry and invite him in for some of my aunt's fish and chips or her delicious chicken and rice. I mean wouldn't he be hungry and cold? He was lonely I knew. But I couldn't go after him and I couldn't tell anyone about him.

I watched the news that night and every night after that while I was still in England. I looked for any bit of news about runaways or murderers or escaped prisoners on the loose but what few pieces I did see weren't anything like the handsome pointy-eared blond man I'd met. The way he was dressed and his ears and how beautiful he was, it just never left my thoughts. I couldn't believe he was an escaped convict or some psychopath, homeless and roaming the woods or something. The truth was I didn't know what to think. It all just seemed so surreal. Adding to the whole surreal-ness was the fact that I never thought I'd ever have a reason to use a word like surreal. Yep, I was officially going crazy.

Once, not long after I'd met Legolas, the 'Prince of Mirkwood', I was standing at the edge of the woods just watching the sunset when I heard a noise like an animal moving around in the woods and it made me jump. My heart was beating a mile a minute and it reminded me when I was lost in the woods and Legolas surprised me and helped me. For a minute I thought it was him but when I turned around there was nothing there. That night when I went to bed I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Legolas out there alone. Had he finally gone home? Was he with his family like I was – safe and happy? I hoped he was even though I wanted to see him again.

I don't know why I went back out to the edge of the woods the next morning but when I did I found a piece of green cloth on the ground tied with a piece of string. I opened it and inside I found several long strands of blond hair tied up together. I left the next day. I never told anyone about the strange man in the woods. I never thought I was crazy again either and I still have the bunch of hair too. I keep it wrapped in the same material with the same piece of string.

When I got back home I still couldn't stop thinking about him. I spent a lot of time in the library and at home on the Internet trying to find some answers. I mean I'd never heard anything about a Middle-earth or a King of Mirkwood or a Valinor. I did a lot of research on England and I found some books about their myths and legends. One was called the Red Book and in it were tales of extraordinary and completely unimaginable things. Something else I found seemed to confirm what I'd read in the Red Book and it made me think that the man I'd met wasn't even a real man but an ancient Elf of legend! One of the tales went like this:

"_Long ages ago it is told that there lived many strange and wonderful and sometimes deadly creatures, some even of man form, which lived in a land called Middle-earth. This Middle-earth some say is now the world that we inhabit. It is thought that the great woods of England were once the home of many of these creatures before the fourth age. The worse were Demons called Orcs and Goblins, dark, hideous, foul smelling, and twisted creatures. They sought to kill all living things especially mankind. A Dark Lord ruled over them and only he could control them. _

_There were also Trolls; huge, lumbering boulder shaped giants that were often enslaved under the Orcs for their Dark Lord. There were old, wizen, and wise Wizards that roamed the earth of that age too. They say the wizards were tall and old clothed in white, grey, or brown going hither and thither, meddling and casting spells of all sorts for all things good and evil too. There were also Dwarves and they were said to be short, bearded, (even the women) dirty, greedy, and very solitary. _

_It is also said that there were more agreeable and pleasant creatures that lived once in the great woods and lands of England. There were creatures much like children called Hobbits or Half-lings. Many still tell tales of the short child-like beings, little people who had not so little feet that were covered with thick hair. They had curly hair and large pointed ears with hearty appetites. Merry they were, kind and helpful too if need be and possibly this is where the many tales of modern day Elves come from. _

_People whisper even now of the Elves that lived in the woods long ago. Few now, if any, in these days, but some are still seen it is told. Fleeting visions but enough to discern for the Elves were not the tiny little creatures with large pointy ears of legend but tall and elegant, graceful and beautiful; with small, thin delicate ears and an unnatural radiance about them that lit the night like silver moonlight. Some say the Elves are immortal and cannot die of old age. But it is said that the Elves left these shores long ago sailing over Sea after destroying the evil Dark Lord. And there they remain in the Blessed Realm evermore, removed forever from the circles of this world. But the woods of England are still fraught with perilous dangers and parents still warn their children . . . _

_Don't go into the woods."_

I'm glad I didn't listen.


End file.
